Currently, when a cell phone is used to access a wireless router, existing authentication methods, such as WPA (Wi-Fi Protected Access), requires provision of information, such as SSID (Service Set Identifier), encryption modes and secret keys. Even for a relatively advanced WPS (Wi-Fi Protected Setup), authentication can only be completed by inputting a PIN (Personal Identification Number) code or via button operations on an accessing terminal. As a result, a user has to look for a SSID, and has to perform operations, such as password input, which is time consuming and inconvenient. Moreover, when a configuration of a wireless router is changed, a user must re-configure access information of an associated cell phone, which results in great inconvenience for the user.
Therefore, the prior art needs to be improved and developed.